Thalia Thrill
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: We've all seen Martin Mystery in action, (and trust me it's hard not to love Martin), but why don't we follow Thalia for a while! (Because we all know that the creators of Martin Mystery aren't going to continue with the series anytime soon! DX Anyone believe in Christmas miracles?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to rate, comment, follow, subscribe!


Episode1: Hex of the Harpies

Part 1

Thalia Thrill yawned as she stretched her exhausted limbs, and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, and blew her cherry red hair out of her face as she tilted her alarm clock toward her. 8:15.

"GAAHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She scrambled to get out of bed, but being a restless sleep, she was tangled in her blankets and sheets and had to wrestle with them just to get off the mattress. When she finally got onto the floor, she didn't land exactly the way she expected. She did a face plant in the ground of her Torrington dorm. Kicking an tearing off the rest of her sheets she grabbed a button down white top and pair of her favorite black skinny, and hastily put them on. As she slipped on her crimson ballet flats, she brushed her hair.

"Where are my contacts?!" She cried rushing around for her contact case.

"They were the teal colored ones, too!" She complained. "Ugh! Fine! Purple will have to do!" She went over to her bathroom cabinet and opened the drawers frantically.

"Hah! Gotcha!" She picked them up and popped the top of the case open, picking up the lenses with the meet tips of her fingers and applying them to her eyeballs like a pro. When she opened her eyes, her pupils should have been purple, but instead they were a light hazel color.

"Hazel?! But this is the purple case!" She screamed. "Great now I'm late, and missing two pairs of contacts!" She quickly peered out of the bathroom to see what time it was. 8:30 am.

"AHHH! Now I'm REALLY late!" She dashed out the door grabbing her bright blue backpack before she left and slamming the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could down the Torrington Academy hallways, but after a good few seconds of running she heard something. Absolutely nothing. Complete and utter silence. She skidded to a stop and looked around curiously.

"Hello!" she called. "Anybody home? Hellooo~?" No answer.

She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, and after a couple seconds she decided to check the cafeteria. If Thalia Thrill ever followed any rules, it was her number one: When in doubt, go the the café.

Upon entering the cafeteria, however, it was exactly the same as the rest of the school. Empty. Empty as a box of free donuts. (Thalia's favorite food!)

"Um...anyone in here?" She walked around the café space turning over tables and chairs. Still, no one in sight.

She left, still not sure what was going on, but she was sure she didn't like it.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Calvin..." She stormed off in the direction of his dorm. When she arrived, she pounded so loudly on the door, that she thought a few more knocks and there would no longer be a door there.

"Calvin!" She hissed. "Open up!" She Stopped her pounding just in time to hear a groan from the other side of the door. A few moments later, and a taller brunette stood-or tried to stand-in the doorway, using the door post for support.

"And what, might I ask, is the meaning of the early morning wake up call, Thal?" He asked almost falling asleep in the doorway.

"You did something to my alarm clock didn't you?!" Thalia almost shouted.

A small smile spread across the tired boys face. "Well, yes, but I set it for weekdays."

"Week...days?" Thalia lost her angry tone.

"Mmhhmm..." He tried to smirk, but his plan was foiled by a yawn. "You know, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-

" He began to sing the "Days of the Week" song, every kindergardener is taught, except leaving out the weekends.

"I know the days of the week!" Thalia shouted.

"Well, apparently you don't, because its Saturday!" Calvin did a little jazz hands move and put on his best triumphant grin.

Thalia attempted to leave her "oh-so-cool" best friend leaning in his doorway, when her blue and green watch beeped.

"Must be M.O.M.," She said, letting her anger melt away as she disregarded Calvin, and walked right past him. She entered the pig sty he called a dorm room, and held the watch up so it met her visual path. She moved in a circular motion, as of scanning for something.

"The U-watch says the portal should be right- Oh! There it is!" Thalia ran over to the closet door, with much energy. Calvin on the other hand had no energy at all, so he had just caught up to her when she took off again. Calvin yawned and lazily followed Thalia Thrill through the bright blue plasma like portal, to the Center.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is only part 1 of Hex of the Harpies, more like a mini intro to Thalia with a splash Calvin! Hope Ibe captured your attention do you'll wanna read part 2! Let me know what you think! Rate, comment, follow, subscribe!**


End file.
